


[PODFIC] Quantum Entanglement by Marsh of Sleep, read

by sahdah, Sleepmarshes



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, for nsfw week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahdah/pseuds/sahdah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepmarshes/pseuds/Sleepmarshes
Summary: The Warcraft/anime trash fic. SoulEater, horde moonkin, accidentally crushes on the guild's main tank, ReaperMan.





	1. Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I created a first draft podfic of this story, lord, two maybe three years ago now. Anyhow, I did this because I can't/shouldn't be reading fic at work-- solution, I'll listen to it. Anyhoo, hope y'all like it. Spam Marsh with reviews. 
> 
> This also features the dulcet tones of Marsh herself as Therese.

Author: Marsh of Sleep

Reader: Sahdah 

I created the art below.  

 

 

 


	2. Mouth

Author: Marsh of Sleep 

Reader: Sahdah

Art: "Dark Link Kissing Zelda" by Azure-Hawker who granted me permission to use it.


	3. Dance

Author: Marsh of Sleep

Reader: Sahdah


	4. Quiet

Author: Marsh of Sleep 

Reader: Sahdah, featuring Marsh as Therese


	5. Toys

Author: Marsh of Sleep

Reader: Sahdah

Wow, this is old art and it was created before I got my tablet... rip, mouse photoshop. 


	6. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to upload the full podfic to youtube again, sorry for any inconvenience.

Author: Marsh of Sleep

Reader: Sahdah featuring Marsh reprising her role as Therese *eyebrow waggle*

 

 I cannot animate, although, I desperately wish that I could. Also-- don't ride motorcycles without eye protection and helmet. 


End file.
